User talk:BSim
Welcome! Welcome to the , ! Thanks for your edit to the User:BSim page. We hope that you will continue to edit with us. Be sure to read our rules and regulations before you begin. * Need some help? Contact NSA335, TMG or RNN6 for assistance. We will help you ASAP. * Wanna get promoted? Edit a lot or drop us a message here. * Need info or advice about how to edit? Post on our , read our review rules or check our manual of style. * Wanna chat with experienced users? Join our . We are really happy to have you here, and we hope to see you around! Happy editing! Greetings, REALNerfNinja6 (talk) 20:25, November 1, 2013 (UTC) RE:Singapore Wow! I did not realise that you were born in Singapore. Yes, I am currently in Singapore. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 23:40, November 1, 2013 (UTC) I agree! :D But all Nerf Blasters cost TWICE as much as those in the US! >:( ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 00:55, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Lol you changed faces XD ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 01:11, November 2, 2013 (UTC) I noticed. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 01:19, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hello again friend! --I am AWESOME! 03:01, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Mhm. I'm impressed. I am extremely impressed with the amount of edits you made within 1 day of joining. I hit that amount as well XD Hit 250, I'll give you a promotion to rollback moderator. Keep up the good work. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 07:56, November 2, 2013 (UTC) One thing: I have noticed you make like 3 edits on a certain page. If you are doing this to get 250 edits quicker, please refrain from doing so. Down with Rebelle! RNN6 (talk) 08:43, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Anyway, dunno about the claymore thing. Down with Rebelle! RNN6 (talk) PROMOTION! For your hard work, you have been promoted to a rollback. You've worked extremely hard and did the job. Good job. You can now undo edits in a single click, which makes undoing spam easier. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 12:33, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Meh, you could have been "featured user of the month", but Nerfking beat your place. Maybe I'll nominate you (and myself XD) next time. My name is REALNerfNinja6 and I'm here to say, I'm gonna kick your ass in every way! (talk) 21:12, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Reviews Hey. Do you want to do reviews? If you do, then I'll make you a profile. It will be called . Use it in the Review template. It would really help if we had your reviews. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 23:50, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Done. Now you can do reviews. Click here to see. Also, to use it, put this in the review template. Put it in the profilelocation header. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 02:44, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Don't mention it! ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 02:48, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Nope! Sorry! You can only alter reviews if you feel there is something wrong with it. Only 1 review per blaster. Unless there are variants of it, like as in Rayven CS-18, you can only add 1 review per page. There is no approval system, so we are more lax on reviewing rules. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 05:24, November 6, 2013 (UTC) The BigReport22 God, can't bellieve what that Report dick did. Good use of rollback powers, though! Down with Rebelle! RNN6 (talk) 17:38, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Uhu. You could say, blocking is what I do best. Anyway, what do you think? Down with Rebelle! RNN6 (talk) 21:24, November 6, 2013 (UTC) RE: I'm so sorry. Fixed. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 23:36, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Hello You have been editing a lot recently, keep up the good work --I am AWESOME! 03:03, November 7, 2013 (UTC) You are welcome! --I am AWESOME! 03:07, November 7, 2013 (UTC) RE:N-Strike Squad Oh right. It was a fad on the wiki until GaGe (GameGear360) forced us to delete it all. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 03:13, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I put it on a blog. Shhhhhhhhhhhhh.........Down with Rebelle! RNN6 (talk) 07:36, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Inactivity Ok, don't worry we'll take care of the wiki while you are not here. --I am AWESOME! 03:30, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Nope! It doesn't! ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 05:07, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Colour variant reviews I see you did the color sub-series reviews on the Longstrike's page. Please do that on their own ''pages, so Whiteout on the Whiteout page.......... Down with Rebelle! RNN6 (talk) 07:32, November 7, 2013 (UTC) I'm bloody impressed I'm real impressed by the amount of edits you make per day. Very similar to my rate. I may eventually promote you to admin if you keep this up and hit 1000 edits. Oh yes. I need you to help me in the Blaster resemblance template which compares Nerf to real guns. Since you know a lot of them, please help and give any info you know. [[User:NStrikeAgent335|''NSA335]][[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 07:36, November 7, 2013 (UTC) I do understand. But I thought the DSR-50 used the .50 BMG round? ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 08:15, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Reviews Hmm. No offense, but I think all you should do with them is put the 'Pass', 'Fail' etc, since you overrate a couple. At least you're better than Captain Falocn though XD. For the Titan, I'm not sure. But since we combine rate and capacity, I guess it gets a Pass here, although on NEW it's a fail. Down with Rebelle! RNN6 (talk) 08:08, November 7, 2013 (UTC) It's okay. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 08:21, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Also, please don't put personal info in, even on the reviews. Down with Rebelle! RNN6 (talk) 15:58, November 16, 2013 (UTC) hey man i am tmg's right hand man i had rollback long before you then back when dartmaster's opinoin was still valued he threw a fit and i lost rollback but am a forum moderator i also have over 500 edits on nerf wiki lastly i do the dirty work here like beating spam and vandalizers at there own game since i am a reformed spammer let me know if you need help peace out SHAG & BRAG, BABY NN666 (talk) 05:25, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Almost ready... Ok, you've fulfilled almost all the requirements for adminship, all you need to do, is hit 500 edits, cuz you're a real hard working fellow. But I can't promote you to bureaucracy, as we already have 2. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 23:39, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Bureaucracy is actually quite hard work. We need to like promote and demote users. Demotion is for drastic cases only, as we are only able to promote users from a regular user to a rollbacker, chatmod, admin or bureaucrat, but we cannot revoke bureaucracy. Adminship is also quite a bit of work, as you have all the rights from a rollbacker and chatmod, but need to block spammers, and more duties. You should get what I mean. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 23:51, November 19, 2013 (UTC) You get a cool dashboard as well when you're admin :D ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 23:56, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Haha XD And the dashboard is where all the stuff like "customize" and all that shit is. When you're admin, you'll get a link there saying "Admin". Click it and you're at the admin dashboard. All of us have that cool dashboard. Trust me, all the features may be lackluster, but you will learn how to use them. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 00:00, November 20, 2013 (UTC) IKR! ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 00:12, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Raider I do apologise for the Raider thing; your edit was unneeded so I rollbacked it when I should have just undone it, so I accidentally put the Omar vandalism back. I'm sorry this has happened. WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY!? (talk) 21:06, November 21, 2013 (UTC) :D We now have sharing buttons for our pages. You can share them on Google+, Facebook or Twitter. They are located below the number of pages on this wiki. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 22:36, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Btw I notice you link differently. Link like this (like this) and you should be on your way instead of this (_blah.com.wiki blah_blah_blah blah blah blah). ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 22:49, November 21, 2013 (UTC) O.o Noted. XD ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 22:56, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Its okay. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 01:48, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Chat You wanna chat? WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY!? (talk) 21:19, November 22, 2013 (UTC) hey man nice job on makeing admin if i had all my edits from nerf wiki 1 plus mine here then i would have over 700 edits partly because of jetcells hate i have no promtions there so concenret here out of the members with promotions here i am the only one to be on there last straw before a pemiant ban on nerf wiki 1 i think that your pretty cool by the way you been enjoying a 32 oz soda latly SHAG & BRAG, BABY NN666 (talk) 22:54, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Admin Yay, I got an admin buddy :p --I wouldn't want to be like you! 23:13, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Admins have all the powers of a chatmod and rollback, but have only a few bureacrat powers, as they can promote and demote people from chatmod status. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 03:52, November 23, 2013 (UTC) It won't say, unless you are actually of that status. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 04:30, November 23, 2013 (UTC) It is. Admins can promote users of chatmod status and revoke others of chatmod status. They can demote oneself of adminship as well. Chatmods cannot kick other chatmods though, but they can kick users which are not chatmods. (Does not include bureaucrats). ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 04:42, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey sorry about those pages i didin't read the rules right or something and i just wanted to help people in nerf wars because we all know we don't like losing but i tried to help in fun way sorry about other stuff to.Time to make a WikiHow account because suddenly we cant make stuff like that.Sorry if i mesed up the signature ChristopherNerfCommanderChris (talk) 01:06, November 24, 2013 (UTC) DBE Don't join the real Dart Blaster Encyclopedia! WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY!? (talk) 10:07, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Chat Wanna chat? WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY!? (talk) 18:43, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hi, have you bought any new blasters? --I wouldn't want to be like you! 22:18, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Head Admin Well, I have decided that you will become head admin after me, RNN and TMG retire from here. When I retire (I WON'T RETIRE SO SOON), RNN will become head admin, and when he retires, TMG will become head admin. When he retires, you become head admin and I will give you bureaucrat powers then. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 06:34, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey,man what's up i see you hit your 800 edit maybe we can chat sometime also how was Thanksgiving! See you on chat maybe? ChristopherNerfCommanderChris (talk) 15:43, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Help please Hey know that blog i can't do crap right well could you delete it because everything is all good now with erverything so if you could thanks! :) ChristopherNerfCommanderChris (talk) 16:08, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Blank sectiona Please don't put blank sections. You keep doing this with trivia, and you should stop. Be Real, be an ARF. BOOM! (talk) 15:46, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Wanna chat? Hi I have not talked to you in a long time, Wanna chat? Nerfking77 (talk) 00:58, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Hello So did you see the news well you problay already did but hello anyways! :) NerfCommanderChris (talk) 22:54, December 8, 2013 (UTC)Christopher RE:Bureaucrat No, unfortunately, as the block for RNN was not done by me, it was done by Wikia Staff. They blocked him for 2 weeks due to bad behavior on some wikis. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 22:35, December 11, 2013 (UTC) PSN What is your PSN username? XBox One sucks! (talk) 15:51, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for coming out of nowhere, but I didn't know you guys where Play Station users. You can add me if you guys want, just tell me who you are or I might decline the request. PSN: vms1505 MICRSOFT STINKS! --I wouldn't want to be like you! 04:09, December 16, 2013 (UTC) HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 23:18, January 1, 2014 (UTC) BLOCK DESTROYER334454 BLOCK HIM XBox One sucks! (talk) 16:13, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Chat Wanna chat XBox One sucks! (talk) 16:17, January 5, 2014 (UTC) CHat U wanna chat? Ah-hee-ah-hee-ha-hee! WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?! (talk) 16:17, January 5, 2014 (UTC) You're back? I see you are back. HAPPY NEW YEAR! ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 21:48, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Thoughts on my reverted edit? http://nerfipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Spectre_REV-5_%28Elite%29?diff=29467&oldid=29464 Foxhead128 (talk) 20:57, January 10, 2014 (UTC)